secrets are meant to stay hidden
by hannaxsweetheart
Summary: beauty meets trouble rewrite!yuka and narumi decides to live together. with 5 guys & 2 girls coming in mikans house will her secrets remain or will they be found out? when the truth is dicovered no one is to be trusted. not even you... all GA characters
1. I don't care

_Everything may seem perfect but looks can deceive..._

_Everyone has a secret that has to stay a secret..._

_When you find out, who will you trust, when you can't even trust yourself...?_

_Past and present collides and the truth comes out..._

_Will everything stay the same?_

_

* * *

_

**Secrets are meant to stay hidden**

**Chapter 1: I don't care**

"So what time are they coming?" asked mikan in a bored voice as she yawned.

**mikan sakura: 16 years, ****smart, rich, beautiful and hot even thought she denies it, hates all boys (reason will be shown in later chapter)except her male friends, her best friend is yuuki, loves parties, hate snobs, wears great clothes(everything looks great on her) is very good in singing, dancing and cooking. She has brunette, waist length hair and green eyes**

"I told you already six times! I don't know honey" said yuka as she sighed.

Yuka sakura: 35 years, smart, beautiful, rich and dates a new guy named narumi hyuuga, loves her daughter but also her respected status. Has shoulder length brunette hair, and big brown eyes.

"Oh there they are" said yuka as the doorbell rang. She happily ran to the door. Mikan sighed.

Yesterday her mom told her she was dating narumi hyuuga. Yes THE narumi hyuuga, my mom likes him not because of his money (we are rich to) but because he is funny she said. Well I don't care. I am fine with it; they just have to stay out of my way.

Mikan slowly walked towards the door entrance. There stood 5 gorgeous guys, 1 man and 2 girls. Mikan sighed. Well let's introduce myself.

Mikan walked towards her mother. Her mother placed he arm around her. "Narumi, this is my daughter mikan. She is 16 years old" said yuka proudly, mikan gave a fake smile.

"Nice meeting you mikan-Chan, these are my children" said narumi happily as he pointed at them.

The first one was a guy with long black hair, and a beautiful face. He smiled at mikan. "I am tono, 20 years and single" said tono as he winked. Yuka and mikan sweetdropped.

The next one was grinning, he had a star on his cheek and messy dark blue hair. Sweet but handsome. "Yo! My name is Tsubasa and I am 19 years old" said Tsubasa as he gave her a victory sign.

The third one was a guy who was really handsome with a dangerous aura. He had messy raven coloured hair and piercing crimson eyes. "Natsume. 17 years" said the guy bored.

"The fourth one was the girl. She had black coloured hair in layers. Her skin was snow white. She had an elegant but cold aura. "Hotaru, 16 years" said the girl coldly.

"The fifth one was a guy who was the youngest. He had silvery hair. And blue eyes. "I am younchi and I am 15 years old" said the guy in a monotone voice, mikan sweetdropped at the sight.

The last one was a girl with curly black hair. She had a smile on her face. She looked really cute. "Hello, I am aoi hyuuga and I am 14 years old. Nice meeting you" said the girl as she smiled. Mikan gave her a nod.

They walked in the house and mikan walked to her room. "Mikan dear where are you going? Asked yuka.

"Upstairs, changing" said mikan as she waved and walked away.

With the hyuuga's before they met mikan&yuka

"So we are moving with them and she has a daughter right" said tono as he smirked.

"Tono, that is not nice. You could see her as your sister" said narumi as aoi nodded in agreement

"You're not even married to her?" said Tsubasa as he rolled his eyes.

"Now now. Maybe we will" said narumi as he blushed. All of them sweetdropped. The car stopped and in front of them you could see a big mansion.

"We are here!" said narumi happily. He walked together with his children to the door. As the doorbell rang a women opened the door. She had a really nice figure and she looked really beautiful.

Narumi darling! How I missed you!" said the women as she gave him a kiss. Natsume rolled his eyes and looked at hotaru who did the same.

"My name is yuka" said the women to the kids the just nodded at her. At the same time a girl around natsume/hotaru's age came walking their way. She was short but beautiful. She had waist length hair, green eyes and a beautiful face. Her figure was normal. She looked beautiful, just her facial expression was cold. Her mother placed he arm around her.

"Narumi, this is my daughter mikan. She is 16 years old" said yuka proudly, mikan gave them a smile.

"Nice meeting you mikan-Chan, these are my children" said narumi happily as he pointed at them.

The first one was a guy with long black hair, and a beautiful face. He smiled at mikan. "I am tono, 20 years and single" said tono as he winked. Yuka and mikan sweetdropped. _The girl is kind of cute... too bad she is my 'sister'_

The next one was grinning; he had a star on his cheek and messy dark blue hair. Sweet but handsome. "Yo! My name is Tsubasa and I am 19 years old" said Tsubasa as he gave her a victory sign. _Does the girl ever laugh?_

The third one was a guy who was really handsome with a dangerous aura. He had messy raven coloured hair and piercing crimson eyes. "Natsume. 17 years" said the guy bored. _She isn't drooling, what a surprise._

"The fourth one was the girl. She had black coloured hair in layers. Her skin was snow white. She had an elegant but cold aura. "Hotaru, 16 years" said the girl coldly. _Blackmail... _

"The fifth one was a guy who was the youngest. He had silvery hair. And blue eyes. "I am younchi and I am 15 years old" said the guy in a monotone voice, mikan sweetdropped at the sight. _Hag..._

The last one was a girl with curly black hair. She had a smile on her face. She looked really cute. "Hello, I am aoi hyuuga and I am 14 years old. Nice meeting you" said the girl as she smiled. Mikan gave her a nod. _Wow she is beautiful!_

They walked in the house and mikan walked to her room. "Mikan dear where are you going? Asked yuka.

"Upstairs, changing" said mikan as she waved and walked away.

Normal

Mikan walked towards her room. She wore black denim shorts and a one shoulder t-shirt. She grabbed her black leather jacket. Her hair was in a high ponytail. Her shoes were laced high heels.

Mikan walked of the stairs. Her mother called her. Mikan looked at her clothes. "I am coming mom" she yelled as she smirked.

Mikan walked in the dining room and her mother smiled. "There is my beautiful daughter" said yuka as mikan gave them a fake smile.

"w-where I-is she going, dressed like that" said narumi nervously.

"Oh she is going out. Mikan has never done anything that puts shame on our name. She is going out with her friends whom I trust" said yuka proudly. Mikan just stood there smiling.

"Mom, I am off. Don't wait up for me" said mikan as she gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and gave the others a nod. She walked out with style.

"Narumi shall we go to? We have to buy stuff for that remember" said yuka as narumi nodded.

"Okay kids. Daddy is off I will be right back! Don't miss me" said narumi as he cried, they sweetdropped.

"We won't" said hotaru as yuka dragged the crying narumi with her. They got in the car and left.

"So what do you guys think about that girl" said tono as he smirked.

**Tono hyuuga: 20 years, biggest playboy of them all, likes girls, hates the boyfriends of the girls he likes, is forceful (later chaps). He has black hair and black eyes and a hot body.**

"The girl looks familiar" said natsume as the others looked at him.

**Natsume hyuuga: 17 years, hot, hates fan girls, likes basketball, soccer. Great singer likes to mess around. Has raven messed hair and crimson eyes.**

"No way, I have never seen her around" said hotaru as the others agreed.

**Hotaru hyuuga: 16 years, snow white type. She loves inventing and blackmailing her brothers, she does love them all. Has black layered hair and white skin.**

"I think she is nice" said aoi as the others sweetdropped.

**Aoi hyuuga: 14 years, has curly black hair and blue eyes. She is the nicest of them all. She loves shopping and cheerleading.**

"nice? You didn't even talk to her" said younchi as he rolled his eyes.

**Younchi hyuuga: 15 years, cute and hot, likes his nii-sans and dad, doesn't like mikan or yuka, likes soccer, hates fan girls. He has silver messed hair. **

"She will talk to us, we will force her to" said tsubasa as he grinned.

**Tsubasa hyuuga: 19 years, hot, playboy, likes racing, hates cooking. He has raven messed hair, as bit longer than natsumes, and has a star on his right cheek.**

"I still can't shake this feeling of knowing her" mumbled natsume as hotaru looked weirdly at her.

"Maybe you saw her in a club" said hotaru as the others agreed.

"Yeah maybe, anyways I am going to sleep" said natsume as he stood up and walked to his room.

As natsume walked to his room he noticed Mikan's room was next to his. Her door was open so he walked in. Her room was really big and pink. He noticed photo's on the wall of her. _Maybe she is a model..._ natsume walked around a bit and then walked to his own room.

The guys and the girls were still down stairs as mikan and a guy walked in. Mikan had linked her arm with his and he smiled at her. They walked to the kitchen.

"Welcome back sunshine" said tono as he was playing cards with Tsubasa.

"Yeah yeah whatever" said mikan as she rolled her eyes. Tono smirked.

"What happened to the smile you gave us in the morning" said tono as he placed down his cards. Mikan smirked and walked up to him.

"Ever heard of faking" said mikan as she gave him another fake smile. Tsubasa grinned.

"But we are now family right?" said Tsubasa as he looked at her and the guy with her.

"The last time I checked my mom didn't marry your dad" said mikan as she smirked.

"We are under the same roof" said hotaru as she gave her a cold look.

"Let's make a deal. You stay out of my way and I stay out of your way" said mikan as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No can do" said younchi as he smirked at her. The guy walked towards mikan and looked at younchi.

"You will do that. Just stay away from her when she asks it" said the guy, he had brown messy hair and light green eyes, and he was really handsome.

"May I ask you who you are?" asked aoi nicely. The guy smiled.

"I am yuuki. 18 years old and Mikan's Best friend" said the guy as aoi gave him a smile.

"Let's go yuuki" said mikan as she pulled yuuki with her, she gave them all a glare.

"She is really cold" said tono as Tsubasa agreed.

"I wonder why? I mean she has a perfect life, Perfect figure/face and Perfect house. She has everything she wants. That should make her arrogant not cold" said hotaru as she looked at Mikan's retreating figure.

"Then why not find out" said younchi as the others agreed.

Mikan and yuuki walked together to her room to get her stuff. "Mikan will it be okay to live here" said yuuki concerned, mikan gave him a smile.

"I hope everything stays a secret... if they find out, my mom will find out and then I will lose him" said mikan sadly, yuuki gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, everything will stay like this. We still have to find out who killed him and why" said yuuki as mikan nodded in agreement. Mikan gave yuuki a bag and bid him goodbye.

"I will see you tomorrow right?" asked mikan as yuuki nodded.

"Take a good rest okay?" said yuuki as mikan smiled and nodded. Yuuki walked away leaving mikan alone in her room. Outside her room someone was listening. 

_Who is he? And who got killed? I want to find out but what if more things are discovered that are meant to stay hidden?_

_Time will tell..._

_

* * *

_i wanted to rewrite beauty meets trouble so this is it! i hope you like it!_  
_

r&r


	2. Spying and Busted!

_Everything may seem perfect but looks can deceive..._

_Everyone has a secret that has to stay a secret..._

_When you find out, who will you trust, when you can't even trust yourself...?_

_Past and present collides and the truth comes out..._

_Will everything stay the same?_

* * *

**Secrets are meant to stay hidden**

**Chapter 2: spying and busted?**

Mikan woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned and stood up.

Today she would go back to school with those things... the hyuuga's. The name was awfully familair, but were did she hear it?

Yuuki would come and pick her up, she was NOT going together with those hyuuga's, she didn't need unwanted attention, no not anymore. She was past her wanted attention days. As mikan left for the bathroom... others were slowly waking up.

Natsume woke up by the screaming of tsubasa. _Tono did something... _he sleepwalked to the bathroom and showered. After brushing his teeths he walked to the closet and wore his clothes. He was okay with anything aslong as it was branded. Did he metion that he and his 'family' were fashion addicts? Well now you know...

Mikan stood infront of the mirror and watched herself. She wore a simple black jeans and a simple grey tee. It hugged her figure perfectly. Her hair was still wet. She quickly grabbed her allstars and sprinted of the stairs.

Everyone was already in the diningroom. Those bratty hyuuga's were covered from head to toe in populair brands. There clothes were screaming louise vuitton, gucci, prada, D&G and chanel. _Bratty spoiled rich kids... i bet even their socks are prada or gucci..._

Mikan sat at the dining table and mumbled a good morning, she got nods in return. "say...you have money to buy so much clothes yet your prefer to wear those?" said tsubasa suddenly in surprise. The girl looked so plain in those clothes and yet her eyes that were mesmerizing were hidden behind sunglasses, but he did have to admit that even though she looked plain at the same time she was beautiful Mikan mumbled something that was left unheard and saw her mom in the hallway. She walked to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"honey, isn't she going with the kids to school?" asked narumi as he drank his coffee. Yuka gave him a apologizing smile.

"gomen, narumi dear. Mikan is going to be picked up by yuuki" said yuka as narumi nodded.

The hyuuga's went to school in their limo catching every eye there. Mikan rolled her eyes as she saw them. She got of yuuki's bike and together with yuuki she walked in . "their so spoiled" said mikan as she rolled her eyes. Yuuki laughed amused, yes this girl was changed after those incidents...

"you used to be like that to, remember?" whispered yuuki near her ear. Mikan stopped walking and turned towards him with a small smile.

"i have to set a good example ...remember?" said mikan as yuuki nodded in understanding. They walked to the lockers. Mikan put her things in the lockers and could hear so much screaming.

"i heard they are super rich! And they look so hot!" squealed a girl as the others jumped in happines. Mikan pulled yuuki with her.

"oh my god... they are so loud!" yelled mikan in frustation as yuuki put his arm around her.

"remember your first day mikan? You caught so many eyes and one in particulair" said yuuki and somehow it made mikan happy and sad at the same time. Yuuki noticing his fault quickly changed the subject.

"so, tonight again?" said yuuki as mikan gave him a 'you got that right' look. Yuuki chuckled. She is so predictable. They walked into the class and were greeted by their friends.

"hey mikan!" said a girl with perfect pink curls. Mikan hugged her friend and smiled. "ohayo anna!".

A girl with blue wavy gair pouted. Mikan sighed and hugged her. "ohayo my dear nonoko!". The girl smiled and hugged her back. "ohayo mikan! I thought you forgot me". Pouted the girl as yuuki smiled at them.

"yuuki my man! W'sup" said mochu as he gave him a manly hug (you know the one where they grab each others hand and then bump their shoulders thing) mikan smiled. She loved her friends, but still she couldn't tell them the truth about certain things.

"mikan, yuuki! You guys still didn't tell us how the exchange students program was. How was Spain?" asked anna excitedly. Mikan and yuuki glanced at each other. "oh, it was just great" said yuuki as mikan looked at them. _Wish i could tell you guys everything, but i can't risk our friendship..._

"ohayo anna-chan!" yelled an over enthusiastic voice of a certain blonde guy. He grinned sweetly at dear anna-chan who turned red suddenly making mikan giggle.

Koko was a friend of them, not a close friend. Just a friend. He was really cute with his messy sandy coloured hair. Next to him stood ruka nogi. Mikan gave him a smile which was returned. Ruka was a nice guy, but he stayed at a distance from them. Mostly her, she never understood why.

Natsume and hotaru waited patiently outside. "behave, dear _**brother**_" said hotaru while glaring towards natsume. Natsume smirked back.

"don't worry i will hotaru hyuuga" said natsume, he knew it would piss her off. Hotaru glared him to the pits of hell. She forcefully grabbed the collar of his black gucci blouse.

"don't call me that... it is still hotaru _**imai**_ for you" whispered hotaru dangerously as natsume shoved her away.

"whatever" said natsume as they were called inside.

"introduce yourselves" said their homeroom teacher. His name was reo mouri. He has the youngest teacher they had and certainly the most hottest.

"hotaru...hyuuga" said hotaru as she crossed her arms over her chest. The students got hearts in their eyes. It was like she came walking out a fairytale...

"natsume hyuuga" said natsume as he saw mikan looking out the window. Every girl fell for him the minute they saw him, except for one though...

"you are not gonna add something?" asked reo as he looked at the two bored teenagers.

"i am not single. If that's what you're asking me to say" said hotaru with a smirk. The teacher sweat dropped. The guys in the classroom got tears in their eyes, their dreams were shattered.

"who is your boyfriend" asked a random guy. Hotaru pointed at ruka, who blushed like thousand shades of red. Mikan looked surprised. _Her boyfriend? You've got to be kidding me..._

"ruka nogi is my boyfriend and natsume's best friend" said hotaru in a monotone voice. You could hear a pen fall. Mikan gaped at them. They actually knew ruka? Maybe that's why he kept his distance.

As they were told to sit. Natsume sat next to mikan and hotaru sat next to ruka as she threatened the teacher for this seat. Mikan kept her gaze away from natsume. As the class ended she stood up followed by her friends. "koko, you joining us?" asked mikan as koko shook his head.

"nah, i staying with hotaru-chan and natsume-kun" said koko with a goofy smile. _So he knows them to..._ mikan shrugged and walked away with her friends.

"you know her koko, ruka?" asked ruka as she looked at the retreating figure of mikan sakura.

"yeah... well not that good though" said koko as he looked at ruka.

"mikan and yuuki were in a student exchange program for a year" said ruka as hotaru glanced at natsume.

"and where did they go?" asked natsume as koko grinned.

"that's the funny thing, your home town...Spain" said koko as natsume narrowed his eyes.

"what school?" asked hotaru because she knew that Alice Academy Tokyo would only send their students to the best schools.

"i guess it was... alice academy in Barcelona" said ruka as he gaped at them.

"wait... isn't that your school?" asked ruka as hotaru and natsume nodded. _I was right... she is hiding something... but the only question is... why didn't i see her in Alice Academy Barcelona?  
_

mikan and yuuki parted from their friends, because they had to go to the library.

"mikan... is it okay to leave koko and ruka with them? What if they tell them something?" whispered yuuki as mikan sat across him in the library.

"what will they tell them? Just that we went to Barcelona high school in Spain? It's not like they went to that school right? Don't worry" reassured mikan as yuuki couldn't shake the thoughts away from what happened there.

"besides, Barcelona is way big..." said mikan as she smiled. Yuuki shrugged it off and studied on their tests that were coming up. Yuuki sat shifted from seats to sit next to mikan. He explained some questions.

"so do you get it now?" said yuuki as he tried to explain it to her for the 27th time. Mikan beamed him a beautiful smile.

"yeah thank you yuuki nii-san!" said mikan happily like a child as yuuki smiled at her childish behaviour. Mikan really treated yuuki like a brother an occasionally she would say nii-san to him.

Yuuki looked at her and remembered the first day she came to this school.

Her pink Lamborghini would be parked in front as the door unlocked creamy legs were shown. She stood up and showed immediately that she was the new it-girl with her sexy black gucci shorts, they hugged her tights perfectly. She wore a simple yet sexy pink gucci tank top with a V-neck, it exposed her beautiful figure. Everyone watched in awe as she turned around, her hair swung gracefully with every movement she made. Her curls danced in the wind. She took off her awesome louise vuitton glasses and walked towards the entrance making an elegant noise with her dotted high heeled mary janes. Her miu miu leather charm bag dangled with every graceful movement. Her make-up was high class showing how sexy she was.

And yet she was now right in front of him wearing a non brand simple grey tee and an non brand simple skinny and some all stars. Her face showed natural beauty her hair was just curly like it was before, but still this girl had changed. Her perspective on life had changed. She was no longer an arrogant stuck up fashion maniac... now she was an nice caring yet simply beautiful girl.

She was mikan sakura.

"yuuki? Your spacing away" said mikan as she blinked yuuki laughed at her comment.

"seriously mikan... spacing away?" said yuuki as he laughed even harder, mikan pouted.

Yes she had become angel with a secret that could ruin her and everyone around her...

"so mikan shall we go?" asked yuuki as mikan smiled.

"yeah I really want to see him" said mikan softly as yuuki smiled her grabbed her hand and they walked to his motor.

"were would they be going?" said hotaru as natsume shrugged. Tono and tsubasa looked at each other. And younchi knew already what they were thinking.

"why not follow her" said tsubasa as they all except aoi agreed.

"i am heading home, it is not nice to spy on others. Especially when they tell you to butt out" said aoi as she called her driver to pick her up, younchi sighed.

"i am going with her" said younchi as he walked away, natsume stopped him in his tracks.

"younchi don't forget your family" said natsume as he hinted on something, younchi glared to him.

"i know" said younchi as he walked past natsume. _I know we are 'family'... that ruined everything..._

"let's go" said hotaru as she called for a driver and headed in the direction mikan and yuuki went. Tsubasa, tono, hotaru and natsume sat eagerly waiting to find out the truth. After a while the driver stopped. Hotaru looked at him.

"are we there?" said hotaru as the driver nervously shook his head.

"n-n-no miss... w-we l-lost t-them" stammered the driver nervously as hotaru glared hard at him. Natsume 'tched' and tsubasa looked at tono.

"did they know we followed them?" said tono as hotaru, natsume, tsubasa looked at each other.

_Uh oh... We got busted..._

Mikan came back at the mansion. As she walked in she saw only younchi and aoi in the living room. She walked up to them. "where are they?" asked mikan directly as aoi looked nervously at her and younchi just looked simply bored.

"how should we know?" said younchi rudely as mikan raised her eyebrow. She folded her arms over her chest.

"well... tell them to stick to their **_own _**business" said mikan with an ice cold voice and casually walked away. Younchi and aoi looked at each other.

_She is definitely hiding something..._

When natsume, tsubasa, tono and hotaru walked in, they went towards younchi and aoi...

"did she come?" asked hotaru as aoi nodded.

"yeah, she was here way before you guys. I told you not to stick your nose in her business... she knew you followed her" said aoi worried as younchi rolled his eyes.

"this idiot is right about one thing... we better leave her alone" said younchi as aoi nodded. Tsubasa shrugged.

"we looked all over for her" said tono as he sighed. Natsume shrugged it off and walked up stairs. He went to this room when he heard mikan talking he stopped next to her door.

"they followed us yuuki! That is not okay. I didn't even got to see him because of them!" whispered mikan harshly. Natsume narrowed his eyes. _Who is him?_

"i will sneak out later... yeah i will see you at the sakura tree...bye!" whispered mikan as she hung up, natsume quickly went to his room and waited for her to leave downstairs. As he heard her go down he secretly walked out and went to her room.

He looked around and stopped at a picture of her on the wall. His eyes widened... he quickly walked out and headed to his room to recover from his shock...

Mikan walked to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. She knew that those hyuuga kids were looking at her.

"were where you?" said hotaru bluntly as tsubasa, tono and aoi sweat dropped mikan turned around and raised her eyebrow.

"i don't need your approval" said mikan harshly as tsubasa winced at her cold voice. While mikan and hotaru were having a stare contest the phone rang and younchi answered.

When he hang up he had a glaring face. Tono looked curiously at him. Aoi nudged him.

"who was it?" said aoi cutely as younchi sighed.

"our dad and her mom... they went on vacation for two weeks" said younchi as mikan dropped her plate.

"WHAT?"

* * *

a lot of questions most be rising in your headsXD don't worry i will anwer them all.. time by time(L)!

review please!

xxx


End file.
